The prior art is depicted in FIGS. 1-4. A coin-operated bulk vending machine 10 features conventional crank-handle operation and are commonly used as dispensing machines for encapsulated toys and candy. Such machines are typically placed near the front of retail outlets such as grocery stores and may be grouped in multiples on racks. One type of conventional coin-operated bulk vending machine features a coin receipt mechanism 14 and merchandise chute opening cover 18 secured in over-and-under arrangement on the front of a box-like base 12.
An over-and-under machine is typified by a plastic or glass globe for holding merchandise that is sealed with a locking lid. The globe is set on and supported by the metal or plastic base 12. A merchandise wheel for selecting a discrete quantity of merchandise is disposed between the top opening in the base and the bottom of the merchandise container and is operably connected to a crank-operated 16 coin receiving mechanism 14 is set into the base. A merchandise chute 20 is secured below the merchandise wheel and establishes a unitary channel-like passage/raceway 21 extending from the merchandise wheel to the bottom opening formed in the base 12. The lower end of the raceway 21 of the merchandise chute 20 terminates at the lower opening in the base and commonly features a groove adapted to receive the peripheral lip of the opening to secure the chute to the base.
The merchandise chute raceway 21 typically defines a curved or bent channel with a substantially vertical upper segment 24 juxtaposed relative to the back of the coin receiving mechanism and a less vertical/more horizontal lower segment 26 angling toward the lower opening in the front of the base. Side walls 25 provide the legs of the generally U-shaped cross-sectional configuration of the chute 20.
The opening of the merchandise chute 20 is covered with a chute shield/cover 22 to prevent merchandise from falling out of the raceway 21 into the base and to prevent coins discharged from the back of the receiving mechanism 14 from falling directly into the chute. Without the shield 22, discharged coins used to actuate the machine would fall directly into the chute and be dispensed with the merchandise. Thus, the shield 22 serves the dual purpose of confining dispensed merchandise within the channel 21 and to deflect coins discharged from the mechanism.
Structurally, the chute shields 22 typically define a bi-planar or continuously curved surface determined by the contours of the underlying chute and are formed of an appropriate material, e.g., stamped metal or molded thermoplastic resin. The chute shield is secured to the chute by frictional engagement from overhanging ledges 28 that set on the walls 25 of the chute 22. The frictional engagement is enhanced by the tang 29 which lodges against the inner portion of the wall 25 co-acting with the wall edge to provide for easy installation and removal and, therefore, easier maintenance and cleaning.
In the context of operation, once a coin of proper denomination is introduced into an over-and-under coin operated bulk vending machine 10 and the crank handle 16 rotated, the merchandise wheel rotates to dispense a discrete quantity of merchandise from the globe by gravity feed into the upper portion of the merchandise chute 20. The merchandise falls into the raceway 21 and is communicated from the wheel to the opening in the base by the chute. Coincidentally, the coin(s) used to actuate the machine, falls from the coin discharge in the back of the mechanism 14, onto the chute shield 22 and, ultimately, into the base. Occasionally, due to the close proximity of the upper surface of the chute shield 22 to the coin discharge area, frictional forces overcome the momentum of the coin and it lodges on the shield instead of falling into the base. A coin at rest on the top of the chute shield can prevent proper discharge of subsequently discharged coins. Thus, coins accumulate on the upper chute shield surface, eventually blocking coin discharge from the coin mechanism and jamming the machine rendering the machine inoperable. An inoperable machine may remain undetected in that condition for days until inspected by the operator in the course of routine maintenance and collection. Therefore, not only does a broken machine constitute a maintenance inconvenience but also it reduces the operator's cash flow and creates an economic loss. Clearly, an operator whose livelihood depends on the proper operation of vending machines will suffer an unnecessary economic loss occasioned by the jamming problem.